The electrical components industry has modularized many of its systems resulting in a need for efficient ways of interconnecting the system's components. Modular wiring systems, for example, usually comprise several lengths of standard wire modules or components that include conductors that must be interconnected. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,627 which issued Feb. 6, 1973 to D'Ausilio. Strip lighting systems are another example of systems that have modular components that include conductors that must be electrically interconnected by some kind of interconnecting hardware. Such interconnecting hardware in use today is usually complex resulting in reliability problems and is costly to install and to maintain. Because these systems must be adaptable to many needs, it is important that their individual components be able to be interconnected in various geometric arrangements. What is needed is a coupling connector for interconnecting the electrical conductors of such system components that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and simple to install.